One type of duster utilized heretofore includes a tubular housing in which a pesticide in the form of dust is carried. These dusters normally have perforated holes in the cap provided thereon so that the dust can be deposited on the plants or animals by shaking the duster up and down in a vertical manner. As long as the dust provided in the duster is very dry, these type of dusters tend to work satisfactorily, however, as the dust absorbs moisture, it tends to collect together restricting the discharge.
Duster cans in the forms of sifters have been utilized, and one particular device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,657. In this particular device, the dust is placed within a sack carried within the can. By shaking the can up and down, the dust passes through the bag. One problem with such a device is that as the dust absorbs moisture, it tends to stick to the porous burlap material from which the bag is made. As a result, it is difficult to produce a uniform flow of dust therefrom.
Other types of sifters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,087,727, 2,014,789, 2,618,883, 1,476,655 and 3,613,680.